The purpose of this protocol is to investigate folate intake, serum and red blood cell folate, urinary folate excretion, homocysteine levels, Vitamin B12, and Hemoglobin A1C in pregnant diabetic women and pregnant non-diabetic controls at their first prenatal visits.